pdvideofandomcom-20200213-history
Funhouse Video
'Overview' Funhouse Video was a British distributor produced by Philip L'Oro International Pictures in late 1990. The company had published a lot of public domain VHS tapes of cartoons. The VHS tapes are notorious for featuring a badly drawn version of the winking wolf (taken off from the "Sheep Shape" cartoon) on the title cards as well as the opening and ending. List of releases ALADDIN & HIS MAGIC LAMP: # Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp (Ub Iwerks) # Hep Cat Symphony (Noveltoons) # Farmer Alfalfa & Kiko the Kangaroo - The Prize Package (Terrytoons) # Buzzy Crow - The Stupidstitious Cat (Noveltoons) HECKLE & JECKLE & FRIENDS: # Heckle & Jeckle - The Talking Magpies (Terrytoons) # Scrub Me Mama with A Boogie Beat (Walter Lantz) # Willie Whopper - Robin Hood Jr. (Ub Iwerks) # Rhapsodie de Saturne (Jean Image) THE MAGIC FLUTE & Other Magic Fables: # The Magic Flute # The Magic Room # The Magic Rainbow # The Magic Mountain NOTE: These cartoons are dubbed in English produced by Fima Noveck and Flamingo Telefilm Sales as part of "The Nutty Squirrels - presents". TOM THUMB & Other Cartoon Fables: # Tom Thumb (Ub Iwerks) # The Robin and the Bumblebee (Fima Noveck) # Mickey Mouse - The Office Boy (Van Beuren) # Summertime (Ub Iwerks) NOTE: The Robin and the Bumblebee were the two cartoons combined and are taken from the Merry Music Shop series produced by American animator, George Moreno Jr. in the United Kingdom. There was also a Van Beuren cartoon of Mickey Mouse knock-offs in 1930's "The Office Boy" in which Disney filed lawsuit against Van Beuren in April 1931. BUGS BUNNY & Co.: # Falling Hare (WB) # Little Cheeser (MGM) # Scrappy - The Puppet Murder Case (Charles Mintz) # Leprechauns' Gold (Famous Studios) DAFFY DUCK & Co.: # Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur (WB) # Elmer Fudd, Porky Pig, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck - A Corny Concerto (WB) # Willie Whopper - Reducing Cream (Ub Iwerks) # Daffy the Commando (WB) FARMER AL FAFA & Friends: # Toonerville Trolley (Van Beuren) # Farmer Alfalfa - Billy Goat's Whiskers (Terrytoons) # Monkey Business (Fima Noveck) # Tiger Trouble (Fima Noveck) GULLIVER'S TRAVELS: # Gulliver's Travels (Max Fleischer, 1939) PORKY & Friends: # Ali Baba Bound (WB) # Just a Clown (Terrytoons) # Prehistoric Adventure (Fima Noveck) # Once Upon a Time (Fima Noveck) GABBY & Friends: # King for a Day (Fleischer Studios) # A Scarecrow's Adventure (Fima Noveck) # Willie Whopper - The Cave Man (Ub Iwerks) # Bimbo's Auto (Eric Porter) LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD & Other Cartoon Fables: # Little Red Riding Hood (Fima Noveck) # The Cobweb Hotel (Fleischer Studios) # Willie Whopper - Play Ball (Ub Iwerks) # Herman the Mouse - Cheese Burglar (Famous Studios) TOYLAND BROADCAST & Other Cartoon Fables: # Toyland Broadcast (MGM) # Rabbit's Feet for Luck (Fima Noveck) # Willie Whopper - Insultin' the Sultan (Ub Iwerks) # Herman the Mouse - Naughty But Mice JACK & THE BEANSTALK & Other Cartoon Fables: # Jack & the Beanstalk (Ub Iwerks) # Prest-O Change-O (WB) # Flip the Frog - Spooks (Ub Iwerks) # Herman the Mouse - Scrappily Married 'Gallery' Aladdin&HisMagicLamp&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg BugsBunny&Co..jpg DaffyDuck&Co..jpg FarmerAlFafa&Friends.jpg Gabby&Friends.jpg GulliversTravels.jpg Heckle&Jeckle&Friends.jpg Porky&Friends.jpg LittleRedRidingHood&OtherCartoonFables.jpg TheMagicFlute&OtherCartoonFablesFHV.jpg TomThumb&OtherCartoonFables.jpg Jack&TheBeanstalk&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg ToylandBroadcast&OtherCartoonFables.jpg Category:British Companies Category:Philip L'Oro International Pictures Category:PD Companies Category:VHS Companies